


stay 'til the AM

by aritza



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aritza/pseuds/aritza
Summary: conversations in the middle of night where you're loose-lipped and barely conscious of what you're saying are slowly becoming Kageyama’s favorite kindor where two boys have a couple heart to hearts that might grow into something more





	stay 'til the AM

**Author's Note:**

> i recommend listening to A.M. by One Direction while listening to this

**I. at an impromptu sleepover**

The rain battered down on Kageyama and Hinata’s heads. The two desperately trying to cover themselves by holding their bags over their heads.

“Dumbass, why didn’t you bring an umbrella?”, Kageyama glared as he gave up and dropped his soaked bag to his side. 

“If I’m a dumbass for not having one, then where’s yours?”, Hinata stuck his tongue at him. Kageyama grabbed the shorter’s hair and pulled hard enough to pass his message to  _ shut up dumbass _ , but not soft enough to hurt. 

Kageyama shoved Hinata with his shoulder, “Oh yeah? For that, I’m not going to invite you to my house to stay over. Have fun biking home, idiot.” 

Kageyama started sprinting the direction of his house, and tried not to smile to himself when a distraught yell called after him. “Gah?! That’s not fair, Kageyama! Cheater! Who says I wanna stay over, anyway?” 

He looked back to see the other just a couple meters behind. “Says the one who’s following me.” 

“Just admit, Kageyama. You’re just using the rain to lure me in your lair and kill me. Or worse, seduce me!”, Hinata pointed a finger in Kageyama’s face. 

Kageyama would later blame the blush on his cheeks on the early symptoms of a cold. “What the hell are you talking about, idiot dumbass?! If you don’t want to stay over, then don’t!”

Hinata looked at him from the side of his eye. “Nah, I’ll come over. Since you’re so desperate to have me over and all.” 

Kageyama hoped the sound of the rain covered the way his heart thundered in his chest. 

* * *

After they arrived in the Kageyama household, the two took warm showers and dressed in pajamas.

(Kageyama tried not to focus on the sight of Hinata in  _ his _ oversized shirt that reached his mid thighs, or the way the strings of his basketball shorts had to be pulled to its extent just so they could sit comfortably on Hinata’s hips without slipping.) 

The two tried to work on homework, but after two hours and only having two pieces of blank papers they decided to call it a night. 

The futon was all set up (No thanks to Hinata, who raided his kitchen for snacks, while Kageyama did  _ all _ the work.). 

Hinata went back into his room, face covered in crumbs that was probably from Kageyama’s secret stash of Oreos. “Your parents still not back from that work thing?” 

Kageyama shrugged, standing and brushing off imaginary dust. “Not for another week, I think.” 

“So, what do you wanna do?”, Hinata jumped on Kageyama’s bed. 

“Sleep. Get off dumbass! You’re gonna get crumbs all over the place!”, Kageyama glared. 

“You’re so boring, Kageyama! Boring-Yama!”, Hinata rolled over on his back and looked at Kageyama’s standing figure.  

Kageyama leaned down and pushed Hinata off his bed, and the latter landed on the futon with an  _ oof _ . “We have a practice match coming up, dumbass. We have to rest up.” 

“Is that how you’re going to murder me? In my sleep? Too bad, now I’m not going to sleep!”, Hinata let out a bubbly laugh. 

“I’m not going to murder you, stupid.”, Kageyama flicked Hinata’s forehead. 

“Seduce me, then.” Hinata squeaked when a pillow was suddenly thrown in his face. 

“That’s what you get, dumbass!” Kageyama leered at him from his bed. 

A plethora of Hinata’s uncontrollable giggles rang through the room like a melody of a song. Kageyama couldn’t help, but think he would gladly listen to that song on repeat everyday. His throat dried at the thought. He quietly groaned into a pillow. The effect Hinata had on him confused him. 

“Hey, Kageyama. I have a question. If you didn’t play volleyball, what would you do?” Hinata stared up at him, hands under his head. Kageyama placed his head on his palm, looking down into Hinata’s honey-colored eyes. 

“What kind of question is that?”

Hinata hummed, a sheen of tiredness cast in his eyes. “Dunno. Just wondering, I guess.” 

Kageyama leaned back and looked around his room, at all his volleyballs and posters of players he admired and all the volleyball magazines strewn all over the room. He barely remembered the time before he started playing. He doesn’t remember what he did. A life without volleyball? That’s like a life without breathing or… milk. It was impossible. His whole world revolved around the sport. It was unimaginable. 

He told Hinata just that.

The orange haired boy rubbed his eyes. “Unimagineable? Do you have no imagination, Kageyama?”

“Shut up.” Kageyama leaned over the edge of the bed once again. “How about you?” 

“Hmm, maybe another sport. Baseball? It’s okay, nowhere near as fun as volleyball though.”

With that, Kageyama willed his mind not to imagine Hinata in those baseball hats all baseball players seemed to wear, with tufts of orange hair sticking from under them. He prayed to whatever power above to help him not imagine Hinata in those  _ tight _ baseball compression pants or whatever the hell they were called. 

Hinata was wrong, because he did have an imagination. 

A yawn escaped Hinata’s mouth. “Well, I’m glad you did end up playing volleyball. If you didn’t, who would give me tosses?”

Yawns were apparently contagious, since one escaped Kageyama’s seconds after. His eyes were beginning to droop. “Dumbass.”

“What? You’re not going to say anything back?” Hinata’s arm came up and tried to flick his forehead, but got his chin instead. 

Kageyama swatted it away, scowling. “I already said something. I said dumbass.”

“You’re impossible, Kageyama.”

“I could say the same thing about you.” 

Hinata let out a small puff. “Goodnight, Kageyama. Thanks for letting me stay and not murdering me.”

“Goodnight.” Kageyama fluffed his pillow and laid on it, looking at his ceiling. Seconds went by like molasses; he listened to the sound of Hinata’s breaths, slow and even. 

Into the dark, he whispered, “I’m glad you played volleyball in the end, too.”

He closed his eyes, drifting into a dreamless slumber, not knowing of how a fond smile and a deep blush grew on the face of supposedly sleeping Hinata. 

**(We’re just swimming around of glasses**

**Talking out of our asses**

**Like we’re all gonna make it**

**II. at a Tokyo training camp** .

“Psst. Kageyama, are you awake?”, Hinata’s voice pulled Kageyama out of the almost unconscious state he was in. 

“What do you want, dumbass?”, Kageyama croaked. Their voices were drowned out by Noya and Tanaka unison snores. 

“I can’t sleep.”, Hinata rolled over to face him, and Kageyama did the same. 

(If this was anyone else, under normal circumstances, Kageyama would tell them to fuck off and let him sleep, but this was  _ Hinata _ . This  _ crush-thing _ was getting out of hand.)

Kageyama rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “And what do you want me to do about it?”

Hinata shrugged. “Stay up with me until I sleep?”

“Okay.”, Kageyama nodded.

Hinata’s eyes widened. “Really? No argument. No  _ ‘go-to-sleep-dumbass _ !’ Nothing? You’ve been strange recently, Kageyama. Are you feeling alright? Are you sick?” 

Kageyama gave him a half-assed glare. “Do you want me to stay up with you or not? And lower your voice, if Daichi-san wakes up, he’ll kill u-.” 

A groan sounded in the direction of where their captain's cot was set up. They looked at each other, breaths frozen in their throats and eyes blown open with an animalistic terror. Hinata suddenly had a hand over his own mouth and one over Kageyama’s. They both turned to look at their sleeping captain, who had an arm over his eyes and another under Suga’s head used as a pillow. They slowly exhaled, safe from the captain’s rage. 

“You ever notice how Daichi-san is like our dad and Suga-san is like our mom?”, Hinata whispered, lips dangerously close. 

Kageyama swallowed thickly and nodded. 

“Asahi-san says they’ve been like that since their first year. The mom and dad friend, I mean. Asahi-san said that they were quite impossible, always flirting, but never going anywhere. Always drawn to each other. He says the team celebrated for a full day when they finally got together in their second year.”, Hinata retold the story to Kageyama, as if he didn’t know it already, but he didn’t stop Hinata.

The dark room muted most Hinata’s color, but with the sliver of moonlight from the curtained windows, Kageyama caught glimpses of Hinata’s fiery hair and pale pink lips. How the soft skin of his cheek was pressed into the pillow and how he looked at Kageyama with those frustratingly big chocolate eyes. Hinata didn’t belong without color. He was simply too bright, even in a dark room at 2 in the morning. 

Kageyama didn’t notice he was drifting off until Hinata pulled him back. “Kageyama, sorry for waking you. You should sleep.” 

“I don’t mind. I don’t want you to be awake alone.” Kageyama slurred, words thick with sleep. 

“Kageyama.”, Hinata was closer now. Their faces only separated by a few centimeters. “I need to tell you something.”

Kageyama felt like holding his breath again. The air around them seemed fragile for some reason. A spell that could break if he made the wrong move. 

“I like you.”

Kageyama blanked. He stared at Hinata, taking in the information. Hinata liked him. Hinata Shouyou liked him, Kageyama Tobio. It took awhile for his brain to take in those simple three syllables. 

“I-I like you, also.”, A whisper that sounded like a promise. 

Even without the light of the moon, Kageyama could see the way Hinata lit up, relief and unadulterated joy came off of him in waves. 

“Good, so you wouldn’t mind me kissing you?”, Hinata whispered.

“Dumbass.”, Kageyama said, as he closed the distance between them, and capturing the lips of the boy next to him. 

(No one questioned when they woke up holding hands and kissed bruised lips. The team just started planning another party.) 

**(Don’t wanna sleep**

**‘Cause we’re dreaming out loud)**

 

**III. a couple years later, in their shared apartment**

Shouyou collapsed on the bed, groaning. “I never knew moving in was going to be such a pain in the ass.” 

He looked around at what they spent thier whole day on. Their various paraphernalia decorating the walls, volleyballs and tropheys; a framed picture taken of the team during their first year hung proudly in the center of all of it. Their clothes, now neatly folded in the closet. Their shared bed squashed into the corner. It was  _ home _ . 

“Scoot over, dumbass.”, Kageyama gently shoved his boyfriend. 

“Nope. Ask nicely.”, Shouyou shook his head, orange hair falling into his eyes. 

Kageyama growled. “Shouyou, it’s almost 3. Move over. I wanna sleep.”

“You didn’t even say please.”, Shouyou clicked his tongue, looking disappointed. 

Kageyama had had enough. He glared, and pounced on his boyfriend with two arms on either side of Shouyou’s head. The latter, despite everything, smiled brightly up from under him

“Move or I’ll make you.” 

Shouyou laughed and nuzzled his nose into the crook of Kageyama’s neck.

“Was this your master plan all along, Tobio? To lure me into your lair and kill me? Or worse,  _ seduce _ me?”, Hinata’s eyes twinkled. 

Maybe, that’s just what Kageyama did. (The latter, of course.) 

**(All my favourite conversations**

**Always made in the A.M.**

**Cause we don’t know what we’re saying)**

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading  
> and special thanks to those who leave comments 
> 
> ari xx


End file.
